Give it a whirl
by Somnium-Dream
Summary: What happens when a cop meets a salior? Gayness Alert! Charlie and Joey fanfic. Call it what you will Jarlie, Choey whatever ;
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: _

_Hey Guys! _  
_Firstly, sorry for any spelling or other errors that this story may contain. I wrote this first chapter in 1/2 an hour and have not proof-read or even re-read it _  
_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, character rights, song lyrics, quotes, poems or copyrighted anything - I do not own it (unless stated otherwise *cocky grin*)_  
_Another thing, it's a C&J fanfic...meaning gayness, okay! if it offends, don't read I don't want emails about how the devil has corrupted my soul because I write about hot lesbians. _  
_Comments = LOVED_

…

"Ouch!" Ruby grabbed the side of her jaw and slowed her chewing down dramatically.

"What's the matter Rubes?" Charlie asked grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing it into her mouth and allowing the crumbs to fall onto her newly ironed uniform.

"Tooth" Ruby whined.

"Wisdom teeth again?" Charlie asked and Ruby nodded.

"How unfair is this? I mean, I'm getting these teeth which signify wisdom and I'm still failing simultaneous equations!"

Charlie chucked, but stopped when Ruby shot her the famous 'death glare'

"Anyway, I have to go, I'm was late five minutes ago, take something for the tooth before school"

"Yeah, yeah" Ruby waved haphazardly to her sister and returned to her cereal.

…

Joey looked through the dirty window at her complexion, her hair hung down messily, her brown eyes had circles around them from lack of sleep and her oversized jumper swallowed her arms. Her head pounded from lack of sleep and caffeine. An unconscious shiver ran down her back that made her shudder, she rubbed her weary eyes before heading out to the boat

…

Charlie groaned at the mountains of paperwork on her desk when she got in, with a look of agony on her face she sat down and began sorting through massive piles into smaller, more manageable ones.

"I feel like a milkshake" she spoke to no one in particular when she had been sitting at her desk for four or so hours. She stood up and stretched shaking out the pins and needles in her legs.

.

After Charlie had downed a large chocolate milkshake and felt like her uniform was about to burst she began the slow walk back to the office. The day was sluggish. Hot and muggy with a clouded sky the suffocating weather made the usually very fit police officer listless.

…

Half empty vodka bottle in hand it was not the first time Joey had drunk herself into a stupor, she was becoming more and more like her brother every day. As Joey dazed in and out of consciousness she thought of the only person who had crossed her mind for the past year – Lucy.

"Bitch" Joey slurred drunkenly and began walking home from the beach, stumbling as she did.

…

"…And then!" Ruby continued her painfully dull story about some unknown person over dinner.

"Sorry Rubes…" Charlie shut her eyes. "I have to go, we've lost three officers this week, and I have to take a field shift"

"Fine" Ruby crossed her arms and scowled. Charlie stood up and kissed her gently on her head and said "and when I get home you can finish telling me about Misty"

"MINDY!"

…

"Bitch!" Joey stumbled and spoke as if Lucy was there.

"I gave *hic* you everything and you…" Joey stumbled "just through it in my face like I was worthless" she took another swig of vodka "and where are you now sleeping with some rotten guy, it's all *hic* your fault bitch" Joey turned the corner and knocked head on into something hard and…blue?

…

"You're drunk" Charlie helped the girl to her feet.

"No shit Sherlock, hey with detective skills like that they should give you a raise!" Joey swayed on the spot

"What's your name?" Charlie asked crossly.

"I'm not drunk officer" slurred Joey "see? Z X Y W V U something, something"

"What's your name?" Charlie asked again

"Joey…Joey…something"

"Where do you live Joey _something_?"

Joey laughed "P Sherman 42 Wallaby way Sydney"

"Right, get in the car!" Charlie handcuffed the girl and walked her over to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author note:_

_Woo! Another update already! Truthfully, I'm just procrastinating doing prep for my two English essays that I need to write next week *grumpy face*_

_Disclaimer: Again, any characters, quotes, lyrics etc. etc. do not belong to me unless otherwise stated (and I will) _

_So yeah, hoping to get another chapter out of the way tonight! So another will hopefully be on the way. Thank you to the six people who reviewed my last chapter *thumbs up*_

_Don't forget to review :)_

"Right, get out of the car!" The police officer yanked on the girl's handcuffed arms.

Joey, who had fallen asleep moaned groggily and protested incoherently. Charlie pulled the girl out of the police car with impressive skill.

"Hey, hey! Easy on the merchandise" Joey protested after she had been jerked awake.

The cuffed girl wriggled in the officers grasp. Before loosing her footing and crashing to the ground pulling Charlie along with her.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Joey squirmed on the pavement in front of the station with Charlie on top of her, legs intertwined. Charlie stood quickly up and straightened her uniform shaking slightly from an adrenaline rush.

"Ouch!" The drunken girl repeated

"Shut up!" The officer lost her professional edge "You're so drunk I'm positive you can't feel anything beneath your head"

"You can't prove anything" Joey struggled partly to her feet.

"If the smell of vodka on your breath is not enough your complete disregard for a police officer sure covers it."

Joey was hauled up by Charlie and dragged into the station.

"Senior Constable?" another officer enquired at the desk.

"Just put her in holding overnight, drunk as a sailor I'll talk to her when she sobers up"

"Uh, okay, on what grounds?" 

"Withholding information from an officer"

"Sure Chief" Joey changed hand from Charlie's warm soft ones to the other offices hard ones and was locked up for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author note:_

I don't own anything…yada yada  
Love feedback yada yada  
Hopefully ANOTHER chapter tonight because this isn't where I want to finish

_R&R :)_

Joey awoke the next morning with the early sun shinning through the barred windows. Her head pounded and her mouth was dry. Her hangover was bad. The worst she'd had for a while…what happened last night?

…

Charlie woke early, sore from her tumble the night before. She went for her morning run and when she returned home she found Ruby eating breakfast.

"Hey" Charlie panted

"Hey!" Ruby chirped in return "I didn't hear you come in last night. Long night?"

"Not really just a drunk or two"

Ruby scrunched up her nose.

"Leah wanted to ask us if we could have a night out, she wants to have a dinner." Ruby changed topics

"Oh yeah, that's fine" Charlie smiled and headed in for a shower.

…

"Right" Charlie slammed the door of the interview room and Joey cringed and made a small groan.

"What's your name?"

"Joey Collins" Joey winced at Charlie's voice rattling around in her head

Seeing this, Charlie took pity on the girl and the hangover she must be facing and offered her a drink, Joey nodded lightly. Joey swallowed down the water quickly as Charlie continued the interview.

.

"Can I go now?" Joey asked.

"Just one more thing," Charlie sat down "What were you doing out there all alone?"

Joey lifted her head and averted her eyes that had been fixed throughout the whole interview on the table up to Charlie's face.

"I…um" Charlie stuttered "drinking, just drinking" She could not tear her eyes from Charlie's. And for the first time in a long time, she felt regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey slumped home, disappointed in herself. She could only remember snippets of the night before and the intense hangover was not helping. She got home and fell into bed. She racked her brain to remember clearly the night before, how she had fallen into the Senior Constable's hands. She slept uneasily for the better half of four hours, and when she woke she could remembered or dreamt having a beautiful woman, with blue eyes fall on top of her.

.

Joey sat in the diner with a large plate of sauce covered chips picking at them lightly. The coke she was dinking was not nearly strong enough for her desire to drink again, and the images of Charlie the police officer, and her disapproving but loveable stare began to fade out of her mind and images of Lucy began flooding in.

"Bitch" she mumbled to herself and took another swig of coke hoping that it had magically turned into something stronger.

…

Charlie sitting across the diner unconscious of what her sister was talking about and found herself looking over at an unknown figure slumped, head bowed over the table.

"But then they said he was gay, which I don't believe for a second because you know he dated…" Ruby stopped her speech and crossed her arms at Charlie.

"…and I'm pregnant and a biker is the father."

"That's nice…Wait…What?" Charlie was brought out of her deep thoughts abruptly.

"Kidding…" Ruby slumped "what are you thinking about?" she inquired almost demanding what was keeping her sisters attention.

"Work" Charlie shrugged.

…

If on que Joey's mobile rang, vibrating violently in her pocket. She flicked it open and spoke timidly into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Joey! Bloody hell! I've been trying to get hold of you!" Joey's breath caught in her throat. She was going to cry. Standing up she abandoned her chips and coke she swept out of the room hair trailing behind. Leaning against the wall outside of the diner she continued her conversation.

"Lucy, please, can we not?" Joey pleaded

"Joey! I've been trying to get onto you for weeks now! I wanted to apologise for what happened between us…"

…

"Hold on a sec Rubes" Charlie followed the figure that she now realise was Joey Collins.

…

"You fucked my _brother _my _brother! _Then you came home, to our house, to our _bed_ and you fucked me! I'm sorry if I'm being 'unfair' and 'childish' but that's not something I can get over! A-and you just want to pretend like its all okay?" Joey screamed and cried into the receiver.

…

Charlie overheard the conversation Joey was having and her heart fell at the pain in the woman's voice she had lugged into the station the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note_

Right so, I've had some complains about the length of my chapters, I hope this one is more to your liking length wise  
Again, I have not proof-read if anyone wants to, go for it but yeah.  
This week I have two essays due and a major drama presentation, beyond tomorrow I'm afraid I don't think I will be able to update until next Friday at the earliest….sorry *sad face*  
Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada  
Do not forget to_** review! **__Reviews make me happy and happy writers are writing writers. __**  
**__Additional note:  
If anyone is passionate about any way they want this story to go, message me my planning for this story is very vague. _

After hanging up the phone Joey ran off crying silently, Charlie rushed quickly back into the diner and apologised abruptly to Ruby.

"I'm so sorry Rubes I have to go, here" Charlie thrust a fifty and twenty dollar bill and their previously paid for movie tickets towards Ruby "Stay out of Leah's hair, stay at someone's place if you want. I'll call you"

"Uh…okay"

…

Charlie rushed back out of the diner, determined to find Joey and help. Help her in some way. After hearing the phone call her heart had melted away to butter, knowing the feeling of being cheated on.

She ran a block and a half before spotting Joey in the bottle shop, tears trickling down her face. As Joey left Vodka bottle in hand, Charlie, feeling uneasy followed her silently to the beach.

Joey had sat down on the soft white sand and began to cry large tears fell onto the sand, and made the sleave of her shirt damp.

Charlie took a deep breath and walked across the sand.

"Hi." She spoke timidly.

"Hi" Joey chocked.

"I…um…over heard your…conversation"

Joey made a slight noise and another tear painted her cheek. Charlie watched it as it fell down the soft cheek.

"I just wanted to make sure, you were okay, and not going to do anything…" Charlie looked down for a second at the unopened vodka bottle "rash"

Joey sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleave before nodding.

Joey and Charlie sat on the beach as the sun set over the horizon and the tide crept closer and closer to their feet. The two girls spoke about everything and nothing, Joey talking about her boats and Charlie her job and family. They talked until moon was high in the sky and Joey had calmed down. Only now did Charlie inquire about the earlier episode.

"So she was, I mean, we were…" Joey paused shivering slightly from the cold "My first, proper…"

"I get it…" Charlie coxed.

"…And well, I guess I fell hard. We did everything together and nothing ever mattered when she was around it all just faded away. I wasn't…I wasn't gay, I was just…with her. Then when we had been together properly for about a year and a half, we decided to get a house, we'd been friends since we were ten so no one really suspected and that's the way we kept it. It was amazing…" Joey trailed off her voice quivered as she spoke. "…and then she…um…she said that…she didn't want to be gay anymore…that it was all 'to hard Joey, it's just too hard' so we talked, and talked and then we…" Joey's tears glistened on her cheek "before I woke up, she was gone, I thought that I would give her some time, to work through whatever she needed to and we'd go on from there. She came home that night, and without saying a word she…and then we…" Joey coughed suggestively. "…And then she told me everything, about my brother and her, about how she didn't love me and I was just 'convenient'" Joey chocked back tears. Charlie reached over the sand and gently touched Joey's hand. The two girls sat like this comfortable in each others company "It's funny," Joey broke the silence "I hardly know you and I just told you more than I've told anyone in my entire life"

After a while Joey pulled her hand away from Charlie's. Standing up she said "I'm sorry, I should go home, but thank you" Joey also gestured to the Vodka bottle, still unopened on the sand.

"That's okay," Charlie smiled looking up at the sailor "Do you want to…have lunch, tomorrow?"

"I can't"

"Oh…w-well that's okay"

"I'm working on the boat and I'll be out all day, maybe dinner?"

Charlie's eyes widened and she felt bubbly and light "sure! Seven?"

"Seven" Joey agreed.

Joey left the beach with a light spring in her step happier than she'd been for a very long time. Charlie still sat on the beach admiring the beautiful glow of the moon on the ocean that she'd never appreciated before.

…

After the long day, Joey's eyes and limbs were tired, she sunk into her covers and pulled them over her head. Thinking about the police officer she'd spent the evening with she blushed and grinned to herself before dripping into a peaceful sleep.

Charlie showered when she got home, leaving a pile of sand on the bathroom floor that had collected in her shoes. Trying oddly to avoid thinking about the brunette sailor she dressed for bed and tiptoed into Ruby's room and found her sister was absent. Charlie sighed to herself and headed to the kitchen to make herself a hot chocolate. Charlie tossed and turned the night away thinking about the brunette sailor.

…

Joey could not think about anything the next day but dinner that night she worked quickly and efficiently, not stopping to talk to the guys, or react to their snide remarks. When she had finished she rushed home to shower. As mush as she loved the smell of the ocean, seaweed and fish she didn't think Charlie would appreciate it. Joey had arrived at the restaurant a quarter of an hour before seven. She was in a pair of black dress pants, a blue shirt and heals. She had pulled her hair up into a neat pony-tail that hung around her mid back. She sat at a table in view of the door. She smiled to herself exited about seeing Charlie again. Charlie could be a great friend. She smiled once more and waited.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" A tall masculine waiter offered.

"Water please"

…

Charlie awoke the next morning still sleepy due to her tossing and turning. She went for her usual run and headed to the station after a hasty shower. To her dismay the paper work that she had left on her desk seemed to have multiplied threefold. As the hours ticked by Charlie found herself thinking about the sailor on more than one occasion and would hastily glace at the clock to see how long it was until seven.

When five o'clock rolled around Charlie couldn't get out of her office fast enough. Rushing home and showering quickly she dressed herself in a black skirt, cream beaded silk top and heals to match, she looked at herself for a long while in the mirror before changing her skirt to jeans, and then the jeans back to the skirt. By the time she got to the restaurant it was already quarter past.

…

"I'm sorry" Charlie breathed slipping her jacket off her shoulders.

"That's okay" Joey smiled

There was a moment of an almost awkward silence.

"So," Charlie began "How are you?"

"Better" Joey smiled…had she noticed the blueness of Charlie's eyes before?

"Good" Charlie smiled too

"Can I get you ladies some menus?" The waiter asked

"Yes please" Charlie traced his figure subconsciously and without any emotion or satisfaction passing through her turned back to Joey.

"So how was work?" Joey asked

Charlie moaned and slumped on the table for a moment "Horrible!"

Joey chuckled "Why?"

"Paperwork, lots of it, lots and lots of it"

The two girls ordered and ate happily discussing sweet nothings. Before desert was served Charlie's phone rang loudly in her pocket. Charlie who was leaning over the table jerked backwards before fumbling around her back and answering it.

"Hello?" She spoke harshly

A second of someone speaking on the other end and Charlies shoulders dropped.

"Yes, I'd forgotten, can you get someone else?"

Another second

"With the flu yes…alright…I'll," Charlie gave a longing look at Joey "I'll be there in thirty"

Snapping her phone shut she made a small whine in her throat.

"I should go…" Joey nodded

"I'll walk you to your car" she smiled "Bill please?" The bill came and Charlie won the battle and paid.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" The waiter asked.

"Yes thank you" Joey spoke kindly but bluntly.

The two girls walked to Charlie's car.

"Goodnight" Charlie lingered

"Night" Joey didn't make a move.

Charlie subconsciously stepped closer, and silently inhaled Joey's scent she could pinpoint vanilla, and rose and behind that, the unmistakable scent of sea water.

When she realised what she was doing, Charlie took a hasty step backwards.

"Goodnight" she repeated she got into her car and drove off, leaving Joey alone in the car park.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: Sorry. I know this has been a long time coming… I want to start uploading more, but my violent writers block is starting to take its toll. Again, if you're passionate about a direction you want this story to go, mail me, and AGAIN this story has not been proofread. If you want to be my proof-reader, mail me. Please review! Reviews brighten my day! _

Joey stood for a while in the car park, curious of what had just happened. She watched the spot where Charlie's car had speed from and inhaled the night's air deeply. She drove home slowly and crawled into bed leaving her clothes from the evening scattered over the bedroom floor.

…

Charlie paced up and down the deserted streets her uniform felt tight against her chest what was she doing here? What was she doing with Joey? She fiddled with her hands and bit her lip.

"Lookin' for something special sweetheart?" Charlie had subconsciously walked into the part of summer bay that was never spoken about, that was never in the travel brochures.

"No, thank you" she informed the tall woman in heals.

"Sure? I can do you a great deal…"

"I said no"

"Two for one…Oi! Candy get over here!" A brunette in a leather skirt and fishnets walked over.

"I said no!" Charlie repeated

"alright, don't get no attitude" Charlie walked off, breathing deeply the air was thick with the smell of heavy alcohol and sex. The officer left quickly, feeling uneasy.

As Charlie walked back to the station a cool summer wind blew up, carrying the scent of the sea. As she inhaled the sea breeze she remembered Joey. A twinge of guilt spread through Charlie, she had left Joey without a whisper goodbye.

Charlie crawled into bed she watched as the clock flashed 2am. She was in way over her head.

…

Joey scouted the papers in the diner the next day looking for a job and something, anything to keep her mind from wandering back to dinner the previous night.

A woman walked past Joey and spoke loudly into her cell phone.

"You're a gardener! That's what you do! Garden! No I've had you booked for weeks! I have my son's birthday planned and no garden to have it in!...No! No! No! Don't hang up!" The lady growled at the receiver.

"Excuse me?" Joey timidly approached the lady.

"Yes?" She was distracted

"I couldn't help but over hear, well, I think I could help, I'm great with…"

"Thanks, but it's okay"

"Sure? I mean twenty bucks, and I'll bring my own stuff and everything. And take it all away too"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Joey smiled. She was low on cash and a twenty goes a long way on a strict budget.

"Great! Oh, I'm Leah by the way" they shook hands and Joey was handed a slip of paper with an address on paper.

"I'll be over in half an hour" Joey smiled

"Thanks again! You're a lifesaver!"

.

"Leah? I'm home!" Charlie called out.

"Oh hey! Great can you stay here and pay the gardener and watch VJ? I have to pick some things up for the party." Leah picked up her handbag and almost bolted for the door

"Oh…yeah, sure. Wait…I thought the gardener cancelled?"

"He did, Uh a girl offered to do it, for half the price" Leah grabbed her keys.

"Okay" Charlie smiled too "Awesome so I'll fix her up with twenty dollars and make sure VJ stays away from the party food"

"Great! I'll be back in an hour!"

.

"Ahem Leah?" Joey stood in the doorway.

Charlie bumped her head on the cupboard she was looking in "shit!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Joey walked over "Charlie…Hi" Joey stepped back "are you okay?"

"Yeah fine" Charlie shut the cupboard "What are you doing here?"

"Uh. Gardening" Joey gestured to her grass and dirt covered t-shirt.

"Oh! Right."

"Well I was going to head off…I just wanted to grab"

"Oh! The money…here" Charlie pulled a twenty out of her wallet.

"Thanks" Joey pocketed the note and turned to leave

"Joey wait" Charlie reached out an arm

"I'm really sorry about, the other night…" Charlie started "what I mean is, I didn't mean to leave, or leave so quickly, or, what I mean, is I'd like to, would you like to, I want to make…"

"I get it" Joey smiled "It's okay"

"No it's not. I want to make it up to you let me take you to dinner"

"I…Yeah I'd, I'd like that" a moment of almost awkward silence passed between them "I should go"

Charlie nodded

"Oh! The garden looks great Joey!" Leah shuffled in the door arms laden with grocery bags "Thank you so much!"

Joey smiled "No problem," she paused glancing at Charlie and then turning towards the door she said "I have to go"

"Wait! Come to the party tomorrow yeah?" Leah asked.

"I…"

"Go on, please?"

"Alright" Joey smiled

.

Joey spent the next day shopping for a gift for VJ. After three hours of no success she put the twenty she'd earned into a card and placed it on top of her dresser.

Joey walked to the party the next day, envelope in hand. Only the thud of her shoes on the pavement and the distant whoosh of the ocean hung in the air. She felt much better after talking to Charlie again, however an odd awkwardness had hung over them after the dinner and Joey was very off put by it. Pushing that out of her mind as she knocked on Charlie's front door she put on a smile. VJ opened the door, party hat askew on top of his head.

"Hi!" Joey grinned

"Hi" he ginned back

"This is for you" Joey handed over the letter

"Thank You!" The boy's politeness was encouraging.

"Mummy?" he called into the house "Joey is here!" Leah came hurrying up to the door party hat perched on top of her head.

"Hey! Come in, Come in!" She ushered Joey inside.

The party went well the children played as the adults talked and gossiped.

"Mummy?" VJ tugged on his mother's shirt a few hours into the party

"Yes?"

"We ran out of lemonade"

Sighing Leah went to stand up.

"I'll get it for you Leah" Joey smiled and walked into the house.

Charlie followed her mumbling "I'll help"

Pulling two bottles of lemonade out of the fridge Joey was surprised by a voice from behind her.

"Joey…"

"Yeah" she stood up and looked at Charlie.

"Can we…Can we talk?" as soon as the words had escaped Charlie's lips she wished she's never said them.

Joey laughed nervously "every time someone says that my heart goes all…"

A quiet passed between them…

"Yes…we can…talk I mean"

"Great…"

Vj barged into the kitchen, Joey was snapped back to reality and handed him the bottle of lemonade. He ran outside gleefully.

"How about we have dinner tonight?"

"Okay…"

Again silence passed between them and Joey returned to the party, leaving Charlie standing alone in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

All that afternoon Charlie was kicking herself about wanting to 'talk' with Joey

_I mean, what do I even want to talk about? Good job Charlie, you moron. "Hey Joey, how'd you know you were gay?" Yeah that'll go down well won't it..._

Charlie sighed out loud, collapsed onto her bed and kicked her legs like a child having a tantrum.

_Or I just wanted to talk about how nice you smell…creepy much? How about this? "Lucy was a bitch. Snog me" _

"What!" Charlie burst out, scolding herself for the inappropriate scenario that had just played out in her head. Beside Charlie wasn't gay, so why was she thinking these things?

" _I wasn't…I wasn't gay, I was just…with her" _Joey's voice filled the police officers head and she wriggled uneasily on top of her quilt.

…

Joey couldn't lie to herself, she had spent a majority of the day trying not think too much about Charlie Buckton the tall brunette police woman, but failed miserably.

As she stood in front of her closet in underwear she was suddenly very aware of her lack of nice clothes.

What would Charlie think of her turning up in jeans and jumper – her usual attire? Would she think her tacky?

Tossing clothes in every direction she finally found what she had been looking for. The dress that her Aunt insisted she buy some years ago because apparently _'every girl needs a Little Black Dress'_ she found some tall black heals in the bottom of her closet and, blowing the dust off them, put them on.

She studied herself in the mirror, her hair was down, but she had tried very hard to make it look neat, and actually managed to succeed to some level. She felt uncomfortable with the lightness of her legs, although she had worked and played in the sun for most of her life, her constant desire to wear jeans resulted in pale legs, deciding that she would never leave the house looking like this she pulled on jeans under her dress, changed the heals to Converse and put on a small white cardigan that had once belonged to Lucy.

She was impressed; she looked casual, but stylish, formal but relaxed and looked surprisingly 'Joey'

…

Dinner was a nice affair, both girls skirted around the 'Can we talk' that was dropped earlier that day but enjoyed each other's company to no end.

Charlie smiled like she had never smiled before and her cheeks were beginning to ache. Joey blushed a rose-pink and Charlies little quips about how pretty and funny she was.

After dinner the two girls lingered for a moment in the car park and Charlie was reminded horribly of the other night, abandoning Joey without even a goodbye.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Charlie suggested, eyes sparking under the crescent moon.

"Sure" Joey's lips spread into a soft smile, and side by side the two girls headed towards the beach.

…

Sitting side by side on the still warm sand the first uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"I don't really have friends" Charlie blurted out

"Pardon?" Joey was slightly confused

"With my job, I don't really have time for…you know…friends"

"Oh." Joey's heart sank, was she about to lose the best thing that had happened to her in a long time?

"I mean. I want to be friends, I like you a lot. But I don't really know how to…be friendly"

"Just…be Charlie" Joey looked over at Charlie who was looking out to sea "You're doing a pretty good job of being Charlie"

"Mmm" Charlie was bursting with questions and she couldn't quite workout which one she wanted to ask first.

A few moments of silence passed between them as the tide lapped at the shore making a soft music in the wind.

"Tell me..." Charlies mouth was dry "What's it like kissing a girl?"

Joey was slightly taken aback at the abrupt question and had a fear deep down that Charlie couldn't deal. Was this her way of trying to cope?

"It's like" Joey's heart beat in her chest "a marshmallow…or maybe lemonade"

Both girls burst out laughing spontaneously and all the tension between them evaporated.

"No! I'm serious" Joey suppressed more laughter "Marshmallows are soft, kisses are soft, and when you swallow marshmallows they feel nice in your stomach but it also feels bubbly like lemonade." Joey's eyes sparked as she looked at Charlie, then, overcome by an odd sensation in her belly, looked out to sea.

Charlie kept looking at Joey. Her lips were slightly parted as she looked out to sea and the light of the moon was reflecting off her lips. Charlie's chest felt tight, she couldn't breathe, with her heart beating in her throat, and suddenly overly aware of her body she reached her arm over to Joey and brushed a small strand of hair off her face.

-  
**  
Authors note:  
**

Sorry it took so long, I kind of forgot about this story. This chapter is dedicated to thePrey who reminded me about this story and got me writing it again. More soon hopefully

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Joey turned to Charlie, mouth open. Was she trying to say something? Charlie couldn't hear anything except the thump of her heart the woosh of her ears and the screaming inside her head.

…and then it happened.

Charlie just went for it.

It wasn't a romantic kiss by any means, it was more of a pounce and an awkward tangle of lips, brunette hair and sand.

…

"You know, I really think," Joey turned to face Charlie and saw an odd facial expression, blank and wide eyed looking back at her.

"Charlie?" As if suddenly snapped out of a daze Charlie jumped at Joey. Joey let out a yelp and suddenly Charlie's lips were on hers. Joey's mouth hung open in shock it took her a good few seconds to notice that Charlie was kissing her. _Charlie was KISSING her! _

There was an insane tickle in Joey's chest and stomach causing her to smile. She felt dizzy, light, heavy and oh so very on the inside good inside.

Joey couldn't really comprehend anything; her brain was refusing to work right. It seemed to be focusing all its energy on the sensation bubbling from the caress of Charlie's lips and the feeling of the toned police officers body on top of her.

…

For a few spectacular minutes Charlie was completely oblivious to anything except how utterly amazing Joey felt, her lips, her soft cheek, so unlike a man's, her softness – everything was utterly perfect in her world and utterly silent in her always busy mind.

Pulling away Charlie put her hand to her lips which felt tingly, then put her hands over her belly. Charlie looked over at Joey with her lips gently parted and eyes big and round.

"Marshmallow butterflies" Charlie said in an innocent child-like whisper.

**Author note:**

Hey everyone, I don't know if I should leave it as is or keep going. Review with your thoughts :) This chapter is dedicated to the 1KG bag of half price Easter eggs I bought yesterday. *le forever alone face* 


End file.
